My Blood Promise
by BeFlat31
Summary: This is my version of Blood Promise. My First FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Rose stood on the side of the highway with her hand held out and her thumb up. A car finally pulled over. The man inside rolled down the window as she walked towards the car. Rose gripped the stake in her pocket tightly just in case she needed it. She relaxed when she saw that it was an old couple in the car.

"Where you headed little darling?" the Old Man said with a southern accent.

"Missoula" replied Rose.

"We're headed that way too. Well, hop in. I'm George and this is my wife Martha."

"Hi, I'm Rose."

"Where ye' coming from Rose?" Martha asked.

"I'm just traveling"

Rose was worried that they would continually pester her with questions. Right now she just wanted to be left alone and the couple seemed to understand that.

As they drove Rose saw the little glances and smiles that passed between them. They seemed to understand each other without the need for words. Rose then realized that they were completely in love. She felt a pang as she wished for Dimitri. Tears started to roll down her cheek. She furiously wiped them away and tried to distract herself with other thoughts.

Rose decided to check on her best friend. She had been blocking Lissa out up until this point. When Rose opened up her mind a wave of emotions flooded her and she was pulled into Lissa's mind.

Lissa was in the library with Christian and Eddie. Lissa was crying and Eddie looked bewildered.

"What do you mean she dropped out?" Christian asked.

"She went to find Dimitri" Lissa choked out through sobs "She went to kill him."

"Why?" asked Eddie.

"He's strigoi."

"So! There are tons of other strigoi and guardians out there. Why does Rose have to kill him?" asked Christian.

"She loved him." Lissa whispered.

Both boys were clearly stunned. Eddie stumbled and half fell into a nearby chair.

"a-and she knew he wouldn't want to live like that." She continued.

Rose pulled herself away, feeling worse than ever. How could Lissa tell them? Rose had trusted her with that knowledge hoping Lissa would understand and never share it with anyone. Hurt and dismayed, Rose felt more alone than ever. She glanced outside and realized they were just entering Missoula. The elderly couple dropped her off at the bank and wished her good luck on the rest of her journey.

Rose pushed the bank door open and went inside. The building was well light even in with the sun setting. On wall was almost entirely glass and there was only one woman at the desk. Rose approached her and told the woman what she was there for.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Rose Hathaway"

"Okay, here's your card, everything else is already taken care of."

Rose then asked the woman for directions to the Library. It was really close so Rose walked over. She walked in and went straight to one of the computers. She searched for a while and finally found it. The only place she could think of to look for Dimitri.

Rose then called for a cab to the airport and she got a flight to Mirniy, Russia.


	2. Chapter 2

Off to Russia

Rose could finally relax. After an hour of going through security, Rose was glad to be safely seated on the plane. Getting the stake through security had been difficult to say the least. She didn't even want to think about how difficult it had been. She started to wish Lissa had been there to help her and felt a wave of guilt for leaving.

Lissa. How could I have left her? Rose thought. How will she stay safe without me there? Maybe I should go back…but no. I can't. I need to find Dimitri, I need to kill him. Rose was still worried. She decided to check up on Lissa again.

Lissa was sitting on the window seat in the attic of the church. She was still sad that Rose had left her but she was no longer crying.

"Are you ok?" Lissa turned to see Christian standing there.

"I'm fine." Lissa replied.

"You know you can't lie to me. What's the matter?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Rose. What if she never comes back?"

"She will. Rose can take care of herself." Christian joined her on the seat.

"I know she can, but there are so many things that could go wrong. What if she falters?"

"She's killed strigoi before, she won't mess up."

"But this is Dimitri we're talking about. Could you ever kill me, even if I were strigoi?" Lissa asked

"No, but this is Rose. If anyone could do it, it would be her."

"I know but I still worry."

"Of course you do, it's your job as her best friend" and with that her wrapped her in his warm embrace.

Rose then pulled back into her own head. She looked out the plane window trying to think of anything but the way she felt when Dimitri held her like that. That was Christian. That was Christian. She chanted over and over in her head.

"Hey, are you all right?" The boy next to her was looking at her concern written all over his face.

"What?" Rose replied.

"You started crying, I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. I'm Tim by the way."

"I'm Rose," She said brushing the tears from her face, "and I'm fine."

"Oh, ok." He said despondently. That was when Rose really looked. He was about sixteen, had light brown hair, and hazel eyes. He seemed really nice considering he had noticed she was crying.

"Sorry, I've just been a little out of it recently. Someone close to me died recently." Rose added

"I'm sorry, I know that doesn't help you much, but I thought I'd say it anyway. My mom died a year ago in a car crash. I know what it's like to lose someone." Tim said.

"I'm sorry." Rose replied. "Why are you going to Russia?"

"My dad's on a business trip."

They continued to talk about other random things and Rose was surprised to find herself laughing and actually having fun. She liked Tim, he was nice. The flight ended all too soon and Rose descended back into her earlier, depressed state.

Rose got a ride to a nearby town and walked around until she found the house she was looking for. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


End file.
